Click
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: Shinso se ve afectado por un quirk y termina abrazando a sus padres y besando a su novio en frente de toda la clase. Y parece no importarle.


Por alguna razón las cosas habían salido mal. Es decir en su segundo año en la UA y, por primera vez, dentro del curso de héroe, Shinso mantenía y delicado balance en su vida diaria. Le ocultaba muchas cosas a muchas personas. Para empezar sus compañeros no sabían que él fue adoptado por dos héroes profesionales. Ni que esos dos héroes eran maestros de la escuela. Sus padres no sabían que tenía novio y que estaba en otra clase del curso de héroe. Su novio no sabía de su familia. Su clase no sabía de su novio. Su hermana no tenía idea de donde guardaba las golosinas para los gatos. Shinso Hitoshi sabía mantener todo en equilibrio. Pero, si, las cosas salieron mal.

Para empezar tenía esta pasantía de héroe clandestino lejos de su padre, gracias a que Papi Mic insistió que no puede ser que Aizawa sea una "mamá gallina" con su hijo. Costó varias charlas de autonomía pero consiguieron una pasantía en una agencia donde solo se encargaban de delitos menores, cosas fáciles de las que hasta un estudiante, con la supervisión indicada, podría encargarse. El manejo que tenía en el arma de captura era aceptable y casi ni tenia que usar su peculiaridad, así que cuando se encargó de una pequeña carterista esa mañana antes de empezar el horario escolar no espero que a los veinte minutos lo llamarán de la agencia para advertirle que era muy posible que estuviera bajo la influencia de un quirk.

El quirk "interruptor de afecto" se suponía que duraba unas ocho horas y si estaba activado inhibe o activada el afecto que normalmente una persona demuestra. Bien. Era una posibilidad el que le afecte, corto la llamada antes de entrar al campus. La verdad no se sentía nada raro, algo como necesidad de abrazar o decir palabras bonitas a la gente. Lo recomendable era volver a la agencia, leer el informe y hacerse un chequeo para demostrar que estaba todo en orden. Pero no lo hizo, no quería llegar tarde a su clase solo por la posibilidad de ser afectado por un quirk con bajas, por no decir nulas, posibilidades de lastimado.

Así que ignoro ese malestar y enterró el problema en el fondo de su mente, simplemente entro al salón antes de que sonara la campaña sin ningún problema. No sabía que tipo de usos se le podría dar a ese quirk, tal vez funcionará con la gente retraída o que sufre algún trauma que le impide demostrar el afecto. No lo pensó mucho mientras Aizawa entró dando órdenes de que iban leer hoy. Le envió una mirada significativa, preocupado por su ronda matutina lo cual solo se encogió de hombros antes de sacar el libro.

No estaba sintiendo nada, seguro esta pequeña carterista ni siquiera había activado su quirk. Eso fue hasta el entrenamiento de héroe en conjunto.

La clase 2-A y 2-B solían hacer más entrenamientos en conjunto, no tanto como competencia sino como soporte. Esta vez era una situación de simulación de secuestro. Bastante fácil desmantelar y recuperar a la víctima sin herirla. O al menos para Shinso que en el momento de "Negociación" pudo dar a relucir su habilidad y su nuevo modulador de voz. Consiguiendo una rendición inmediata del equipo de "Villanos".

Cuando entro a la habitación destinada para la devolución se encontró Yamada que tenía que entregarles unos papeles a Vlad y Eraser, pero se quedó mirando su estupenda demostración.

— Oh Shinso ese modulador mejorado si que útil. Estoy impresionado.

Seguido de eso le revolvió el cabello con cariño. En ese momento Shinso sintió un 'Click' en la parte trasera de su cerebro, pareciera que pesaba lo mismo que una nube mientras la alegría brotaba de su pecho. Maldijo a todos sus ancestro.

— ¿Hice que estuvieras orgulloso papá?

Instantáneamente Presente Mic chilló llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que aún había en la sala. Arrastrándolo a un abrazo mientras daba vueltas con su hijo. Eraser se cubría una pequeña sonría con su arma de captura.

— ¿Oíste eso Shouta? Nuestro hijo me dijo "papá" — Yamada separó para frotar su cara contra la de Shinso provocandole cosquillas. — Dilo de nuevo ¿si? Por tu papá ~

Shinso no sentía ninguna barrera que le impidiera decir o hacer nada, era como estar en cuesta abajo en una bicicleta sin frenos, emocionante pero alegre. Así que sonrió mientras abrazaba a su padre.

— Te quiero papá.

Los sollozos de Present Mic no se hicieron esperar. Aizawa dándose cuenta de la situación junto con el silencio de la mayoría de los alumnos trato de parar la escena que se estaba armando su familia. No funciono como queria porque cuando Shinso lo vio se abrazó a su abdomen diciendo "Gracias por arroparme en las noches, me hace muy feliz que siempre estés ahí para apoyarme" lo que derivó en un Aizawa muy emocional que le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hijo. Shinso se sentía muy bien como si al fin tuviera el valor de hacer y decir todo eso que nunca creyó necesario demostrar.

Cuando empezaron los murmullos decidió ignorarlos hasta que vio la mirada incrédula de Monoma, que recién salía de su propio ejercicio, sin comprender exactamente la escena. Se liberó sin mucho esfuerzo de sus padres que terminaron abrazados entre sí por costumbre. Para acercarse a Neito decidido. Este no comprendió y hasta parecía que quería seguir con el acto de "Eres de la clase 2-A vales menos que la tierra en mis zapatos".

— Pero qué escena más dramática armas Shin-

Fue cortado por un beso casto, sin posibilidad a reaccionar. Shinso aprovechó para abrazarlo por la cintura metiendo las manos dentro del saco del traje de héroe de Monoma. Acercándose a su oreja para hablar despacio y claro, como sabía que al rubio le gustaba.

— Neito eres tan hermoso como siempre ¿Ya te dije cuanto te amo?

Monoma se estremeció al oírlo, tapando su cara con una mano y perdiendo el papel de altanero, tartamudeo al responder.

— Hito-toshi, por favor, hay mucha gente observando.

Hitoshi miro a la mezcla de estudiantes que observaban entre asombrados e incrédulos. Apretando mas el agarre sobre las caderas de su novio.

— No deberían hacer eso ¿No creen?

En ese momento sintió otra vez el 'Click' en su cabeza y el aire pesado en sus pulmones. Volvió en sí, en realidad nunca sintió que no era el, solo que no tenía limitaciones. Soltó a su novio despacio susurrando unas disculpas.

— Esta bien ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto acariciándole la mejilla con notoria preocupación, Shinso asintió. — ¿Qué fue eso Toshi?

— Sí ¿qué fue eso "Toshi"? — Shinsou estaba a punto de responder a su novio hasta que la voz de su maestro lo llamó. Giro un poco la cabeza sin alejarse del tacto de su novio.

— Papá lo que sucede-

— ¿papá? ¿tus padres son Presente Mic y Eraserhead? — Monoma volvió a llamar su atención haciendo que vuelca a girarse. Shinso sintió una pequeña ola de vergüenza.

— ¡¿Hitoshi estás saliendo con tu profesor particular de francés?! — Ese era Yamada totalmente incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían, olvidado completamente el abrazo emotivo que tuvieron.

— Si pero se los iba a decir-

— Esperen ¿mi hijo esta estudiando francés a mis espaldas? — Aizawa los miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados. Hitoshi se había olvidado por completo de ese secreto, o de porque era un secreto.

— Es porque Eri quería aprender y no podía enseñarles a ambos así que Hitoshi consiguió un tutor particular para poder enseñarle a ella en un futuro.

Aizawa se frotaba los ojos mientras daba directivas. Shinso tuvo que ir pasar por su agencia a buscar el informe sobre el quirk que le había afectado después de explicarle todo a sus padres, quienes estaban muy decepcionados por su falta de cuidado a la hora de ejercer un una acción de esa índole. Que no debía tomarse las advertencias a la ligera y que si fuera un profesional y hubiera quedado tan vulnerable en un momento de crisis hubiera sido fatal. Luego de eso volvió a su casa con el informe para encontrar a su novio con ese delantal color azul que resaltaba sus ojos color cielo. Monoma le sonrió mientras terminaba de cortar unas zanahorias.

— Tuvieron una emergencia heroica y me pidieron que cuide a Eri hasta que llegarás. — Respondió la pregunta que su novio aún no formulada. Hitoshi aprovechó y se puso junto a él en la cocina.

— ¿Te obligaron a venir?

— No podrían, ,Mic me invitó muy entusiasmado. Eraser no tanto pero estaba ayudando con la cena cuando tuvieron que irse.

Neito arrugaba la esquina del delantal, dudado en acercarse por una muestra de cariño. Shinso lo aprecio juntando sus frentes en una muestra de afecto. No sabía cuando Monoma era más lindo, cuando sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa y parecía que el cielo en sus ojos se llenaba de estrellas o cuando se rendía ante la tranquilidad del toque y cerraba sus párpados para disfrutar. _Siempre_. Pensó Shinso antes darle un beso en la sien cuando escuchó los apresurados pasos de su hermanita.

— Hitoshi yo también quiero una abrazo.

La pequeña niña de seis años corrió a sus brazos antes de que el la levantara en el aire. La abrazó con delicadeza antes de revelarse el escondite de las golosinas para gatos. Seguro mañana ya no habría más pero tampoco habría una alguna mentira que mantener. Lo que no esperaba era ser el centro de atención por una semana entera. Las cosas habían salido mal pero estaban mejor que nunca.


End file.
